U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,527, assigned to the assignee of the present application, Knauer, the inventor of the present application, describes a printing machine arrangement in which covers or sleeves on cylinders can be replaced. The cylinders, on which covers are to be replaced are fixed to a supporting and driving shaft. The shaft ends, projecting beyond the cylinder, are retained in special bearings. To replace the cover or sleeve on the cylinder, a holding apparatus must be located in line with the shaft end projecting from one of the side walls. The holding apparatus is located beyond the side wall. A portion of the side wall is then opened or removed, and thereafter the bearing for the shaft itself has to be disassembled. This is quite time-consuming. Problems arise if the shaft end is retained in one or more eccentric bushings or sleeves. Such eccentric retention is customary and permits engagement or disengagement of the respective cylinder against, or away from another cylinder of the printing machine. Lack of adjustability of the respective cylinder would simplify exchange of the cover sleeve; printing quality, however, may then decrease.